Idol Infatuation
by Phillippa of the Phoenix
Summary: A girl can't forage a relationship with the Boy Who Lived after loving the boy who died without becoming a little mixed up.


PHILLIPPA HERE!

As I said in the summary, I don't like Cho that much. This idea struck me and MADE me type it up. I will not be writing another chapter, because that mean old idea just flew the coop right after I finished this.

"Oh, for the Love of Harry Potter!"

Until I met him, Harry Potter was an icon to me -- you never realize that icons have lives, but you can still be infatuated. My parents would talk frequently how Harry Potter was so close to my age, we could even be in the same year! We could become friends, and maybe, in time. . .but I was sent early, or he was sent late, or something, and it turned out he was in the year behind me.

Still, I could have hope that we would be in the same house. I remember watching him get sorted into Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw and feeling let down. All my hope of a relationship with him was gone. I had to settle with seeing Harry only when we passed each other in the halls. He always had his friends, Ron Weasley, tall and red-haired, and Hermione Granger, incredibly smart, with him. I don't think he ever noticed me.

All right, he was still an icon, then, even after I met him. Then, Cedric Diggory asked me to go out with him in the third year, and I all but forgot my infatuation with the icon, Harry Potter. Cedric was so REAL after Harry, and so easy to like. I hadn't realized he had a crush on me until I had taken my eyes off the Boy Who Lived. It felt healthy, and all my friends assured me that tangible, romantic Cedric was ten times better than a distant icon who probably didn't even know I existed.

I got on the house team for Quidditch the next year, and it seemed my life was going straight from "dream life" to "real life." That year was magnificent; I hardly felt my heart start to beat faster when Harry and I played the Quidditch game together. It seemed like finally, FINALLY, I had a life to lead without Harry Potter.

Then, things were turned around in fifth year. Just when it seemed life was normal, just when Cedric and I were starting to talk seriously about our future. Ced was chosen to be a part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and needless to say, I was very proud. But, no one could forget the fourth champion: Harry Potter. Then, the Yule Ball came around and I was shocked when Harry came up and asked me to go with him! Ced and I were all ready planning on going together. It was so strange to think that after all these years, he came and asked me.

Then, the unimaginable thing happened. Cedric was murdered, by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, according to Harry. That was when all traces of my infatuation with Harry Potter, the icon, disappeared. How could I like the Boy Who Lived when Cedric, my boyfriend, was the boy who died? The article in the Daily Prophet about the Tri-Wizard Tournament was an insult to the Diggory's, to me and to Ced's memory. Not a single word about him.

I couldn't stop crying. Marietta would try and try and try, she never spoke a word of Cedric, or anything that might remind me of him, but it didn't work. Everything reminded me of Cedric. School did, Hogsmeade did, Quidditch did, the sweater he gave me for Christmas.

Christmas. How could've I ever forgotten that?

I didn't want to like Harry. No, I wanted to hate him, blame him. I just couldn't. One look in his green eyes, and I'd go weak at the knees. Oh, I may have gone to DA because I hated Umbridge, but I don't think so. It was Harry, who spoke up for Cedric, who was so brave, who was, after all, my first love. . .

I would've done anything to have the love of Harry Potter. In the end, it seemed I didn't have to do anything. I all ready had it. That kiss in the DA room was the strangest thing. I had imagined Harry kissing me so many times, but in it I was always happy, not sobbing like a lunatic. It was so. . .normal. But it felt good to tell him the truth.

I never realized what a nightmare it would all become. He ruined our first date. I don't even know what he was going to do with Hermione Granger, but it seemed so unlike Harry. . .to tell me to my face that he was cheating on me, or whatever, and not even have the decency to look embarrassed about it.

And I had always thought that if anyone would understand about Cedric, he would. Oh, Harry, darling Harry, would, even if no one else did. I had always thought a lot of things about Harry Potter, but none of them turned out to be true.

"Oh," I use to say, "For the love of Harry Potter, I'd climb a mountain, swim an ocean, sit through quadruple Potions. . ."

Oh, for the love of Harry Potter.

I never knew him to begin with.

Hm. This is a new (as far as I know) twist on Cho. I don't think it's really the truth, but it is interesting to think about, isn't it?

review review review review


End file.
